


Kisses and Endings

by indigo_carter



Series: Wincest Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_carter/pseuds/indigo_carter





	Kisses and Endings

The first time they kissed, it was the first time Sam had nearly died, and Dean was terrified out of his mind. Sam was thirteen, Dean was seventeen, and a rampaging spirit had thrown Sam through a fifth-floor window. Dean had run down the stairs faster than he’d ever moved before and he’d knelt beside his brother’s unmoving body with tears streaming down his face. When Sam coughed and sat up a little, Dean had found his arms wrapped around him and his lips on Sam’s and in that moment of realisation he also realised Sam was kissing back.

They never talked about that first kiss again, but it stuck in the backs of their minds.

The next time, Sam was fourteen, growing like a bean, and Dean was a stocky, popular eighteen-year-old. Just because they were growing up, it didn’t make their lives any easier. It was the fifth time they’d moved that year, and that night John had left them to go on a case with Rufus. Dean made pancakes and gave Sammy his first beer, and laughed when he coughed it up, spluttering. Sam had retaliated by shoving his brother onto his back and pinning him down, all long limbs and thundering heart. Dean had moved a hair from Sam’s face and cupped his cheek, and then Sam was lying atop him, their legs tangled and their lips and tongues and teeth and hands exploring each other as best they could while clothed.

The day Sammy turned fifteen, John forgot about his birthday, and stuffed a couple of bills into Dean’s fist and told him to take the whiny brat to a diner or something. Injustice filled Dean, and he added a few of his own bills to the money in his pocket, and took Sam to the movies (with popcorn and soda) and then to a diner with a real jukebox and milkshakes made from ice cream. They’d stood on a street corner afterwards, and Sam had slipped his hand into Dean’s, his eyes soft and his skin cold, and he’d pressed a kiss to the angle of Dean’s jaw before whispering a thank you into his pulse. Dean had responded by squeezing his hand, and when they got back to the room they found John had gone again. To make up for it, Dean stuck on a movie and they snuggled on the sofa, Sam’s head on Dean’s chest, Dean’s hand in Sam’s hair, their fingers intertwined and their legs curled around each other.

The tradition of birthdays carried on until Sam applied for college. Dean couldn’t know, Dean mustn’t know; Sam knew it would break him to think he was leaving, but he also knew he couldn’t stay around his father for much longer.

The night before Sam told John he was leaving for Stanford, he told Dean. They were in the back row of a movie theatre, their arms around each other, and he’d whispered it. Dean had drawn back, confused, upset, but as they left the theatre he pushed Sam against the wall and kissed him like he’d never been kissed before, with passion and desperation. They’d gone back to the motel and rented a second room, and spent the night learning each other. The following morning, they pretended nothing had ever happened, and when John told Sam to go, he went without looking back.


End file.
